Ohana
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Steve and Kono meet when she is just 19. She got pregnant after their one night stand, now, four years later, they meet again. How will Steve face his three years old daughter, Kyla. I don't own Five-0 I'm just trying to have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohana**

**Hawaii Five-0**

**Kono K. & Steve M.**

**Ok, first off all I would like to explain myself, this is the first time I write a story about Five-0, so please take easy on me, it is also my first McKono, I love seeing them together, so I'm trying this thing out.**

**I will explain the story line first.**

**So, the entire story starts four years before the show start. Kono was at California, when she was nineteen years old, spending vacation with her friend when she meets Steve, it just took one night stand for them to change their life forever. Steve leaves in the next morning and Kono never see him again but week later she found out she was pregnant for a men, whose name is Steve McGarrett. When she told her parents she was pregnant form a stranger they kick her out and the only one who help her was Chin, after a while, she was able to get a job and start competing again in surf championships, but when she got admitted in the police academy she drops surf and went them, trying to provide a future for her daughter, whose name is Kyla. Now Kyla is three years old and her life is about to change forever.**

**Hope you enjoy it. Please send some reviews, it would be nice.**

"Kyla, wake up sweetie, mommy needs to go to beach, do you want to come with me baby?"

"Hi mommy…" Slowly she open up her bright eyes and smile at Kono, she was the split image of her as a little girl except her eyes, and she could be more blessed to have her in her life, it was hard at the beginning, but now the little girl means everything to her. She kisses her daughter's forehead and opens her closet, took her baby swimsuit and placed in the bed. As soon as the little girl got up she dresses her up in a shorts and a t-shirt.

It only took them and hour to get to the beach, it was around nine so choosing a beach in the middle of the city was the safety option, she took the two surf boards off the truck of her car and help her daughter get ready for surf, she was teaching her how to do it, and Kono must admit, she was really god at it.

They spend at least two hours on the water when Kyla took her first wave, at that moment Kono's heart was like bumping out of her cheat, she so proud of her little girl, that she couldn't describe her feelings, this baby means everything to her.

They came out of the water to have some lunch while her daughter was eating a sandwich, she left her with Kamekona. She was catching a great wave when some stupid guy decides messing up with her wave and she hates it! So when she came out of the sea she simple kick is ass, literally, only notice her cousin is starring at her. When she realize who is next to him, is heart skips a beat. It's him, Steve. She looks at her daughter, who is running at her with that big smile.

"Mommy!" She says "Who kick is ass! Awesome!"

"Kyla, please don't do that. Mommy loses her patience but it a bad thing to do!" She told her "Cuz! Great to see you" Somehow, she doesn't even look at Steve, he isn't a lot different for what she remember, and she notice, he remember her to.

"Cuz…" The little girl extends her arms to Chin, who picks her up. "This is my Cousin, Kono, and her daughter, Kyla"

"Hi." She smiles as she shakes Danny hand and finally Steve, she had that smile that makes her own grow much more than should do. "Your cousin told us that you graduating for police academy next week, how about earning an extra credit before you do?"

She smile, she truly need money to raise Kyla, so why not, after all he probably wouldn't find out the true about Kyla. "I'm listening…"

She agreed, work for him in that special force. After all she like that kind of job, even if it requires a lot of sacrifices, luckily, the day ended and she realizes that he was the right to know.

She opens, slowly, the door of his office and look at him. She didn't need to tell him. "I remember you, that night…" He smiles, seductive.

"About that night… hum…" She took a seat in front of him "There's a thing… I didn't know who you were… and I got scar…" She took a deep breath and told him "You have a daughter. That night I got pregnant" She was scar and about to cry "I'm sorry, you don't need to help or even be part of her life, I'm not telling you this to get you problems, I just though you would like to know."

She got up quickly turn around; prepare herself to leave him alone, when she felt him grab her arm. "I have a daughter… A baby…?"

"Yes. Kyla. She was on the beach when you ask me to join your team. She is yours…"

He smile, and this surprise her almost shock her, but she find herself smiling too. He ask her to told him more about their daughter and she simple sits next to him and told him about the most special thing that happen to her.

**Sorry about some mistakes you could find, English is not my first language, and I don't have a beat reader, so give your opinion about this. Next chapter will be about how Steve met Kyla.**

**Have a wonderful day. **

**Sofia**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh thank you so much for the support. I really mean something very special to me. I need to change the story name to "Ohana", it was a mistake writing "Ahona" because it means something else.

To **Lily**: This is really my first story about them, I've been reading story about them for a long time, thank you very much for the support.

To **Sarah: **Thank for the sweet review, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

To **Rebecca List:** Thank for the kind review, I hope you keep reading.

To **Guest: **I don't know who you are, but this chapter is a little longer than the first one, hope you enjoy it as well.

Enjoy this next chapter where Steve meets Kyla as is daughter for the first time.

They talk for more than three hours, she told him about how Kyla is fabulous and the most amazing thing for her. She also tells him a little bit about their history, and how her life was when she found out she was pregnant at nineteen.

"When I told my mother I was pregnant for Kyla, I was ten weeks far, and she just starts crying, like I never seen before." She pause "At night, my parents told me that I need to get rid of it, it would cause them only embarrassment and ashamed. I told them no, so they told I had two to choose between having Kyla or keep living there. I choose Kyla." Tears came to her eyes, but she holds herself "Chin helps me, I only had my clothes and by surf board. He let me stay with him until Kyla was born, then I found a house and I continuous competing to get some money. Later, as you now, I joining the Police Academy and here I am, four years later."

"They never tried to help you Kono, I mean… your parents…?"

"My mother came to me ones" She told him, he could see a tear came out, running though her face "She asks me if I let her see Kyla, she was four month old. My mother, she told me I was blessed with Kyla, she was really beautiful, and then she asks me if I want to get to my family again. She simple smile at me a told me that a friend of her would adopt my baby, someone for midland, and I was welcome back to my Ahona. I told her to stay away for me and Kyla and never came back again. That was the last time I talk to her. Sometime I see them in the city, but they simply change their direction, or turns their head around, so my only family is Chin and off course Kyla."

"I want to be part of her life Kono, if you let me." He asks her "I want to know her. She is mine to; I have responsibilities, I taking them. Please let me be part of her life." He is almost begging to her. "She seems so perfect Kono, you made a wonderful child."

"We made her…" Kono tell him "She is your daughter. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. I want to, but I never know who you were, I just know my name and I realize you should had your own life, you seem a very god guy, you didn't deserved to have your life destroyed"

"I wish you could tell me, back then, I wish I had a change to be there, for you and for her. You wouldn't destroy my life, you would make it better."

They simple share a smile as she told him.

"I need to go, Kyla 's nanny need to leave at seven, I must get going." She smiles "We normal have dinner at half past nine, you're welcome to join us."

"I would love to" He smile at her, he would meet his daughter. "See you there then. Know here I live right?"

"Yeah" He smiles "See you at nine."

She simple smiles and once she get to parking, she felt happier and calm.

Steve was nervous, come one he was a navy seal, and yet, he was so nervous that his hands were sweaty, he was holding a fluffy pink bunny, that he brought today after leaving the building. He had a daughter, a small child he never knows. He always imagine having kids, he dream about teaching them how to ride a bicycle, he dreams about earring his child say is first word, first teeth, first everything, but he loses every first of Kyla. And this though was killing him.

He reach Kono's front door after teen minutes of driving. He knocks on the door, and the seven seconds that Kono takes to open up, felt like ten days.

"Hi." She smiles "Come in. Kyla is playing outside, on the beach. I'm just finishing place the table."

"Thank you Kono, for giving me this opportunity with her."

"You are her father, it's only far you can have her in your life." She smile "Come on, go there, she is just playing, trying to build sandcastles"

She gives him smile, a nervous one. Then, slowly, he goes outside and watches for the first time _his daughter_, his dark brown hair is falling until her small shoulders, she is so tinny and small, so fragile. Is heart is suddenly fill with a need of protection, she is a lot like Kono, a yet, he can see in her is eyes, is smile. It's his baby. His first daughter.

She smiles at him when she realizes that her mommy's friend is there.

"Hi, I'm Kyla."

"Hi, I'm Steve. It's nice to meet you Kyla." He slowly seat next to her. "I brought you something…"

He handles toward her the pink bunny and her smile grow wild.

"Thank you, it's so cute." She then, do something that Steve never could expect, she gives him a kiss on a cheek. And then, he blushes, for the very first time in his life.

**Ok, there's another chapter, hope you guys like it. I was like happy to receive some reviews when I was thinking that nobody would ever read this. And in like, four hours, more than 200 people read it around the world. Thank you guys so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys, it's amazing how much you support me. So this is the 3rd chapter and I think it so lovely and sweet. This is going to be the chapter where's Kono and Steve tell Kyla, that Steve is her father.

To **Rebecca List**: Thank you for the support. It's really kind.

To **Spbabe9:** Kyla is cute, at least on my mind. It will be a lot more of Kyla in this chapter. Hope you keep reading.

To **Lily: **Kyla is like Kono, but as a Kid… She is cute, in my head, at least. Thank you for the continuous support.

To **Sarah: **Well telling Kyla will be a lot easier that tell Danny and Chin, but guess what, they will do it together, Chin reaction will be funny… Kyla is also young, she will take her daddy easy, at least for now… Thank for your kind review. Hope you like this chapter.

To **Nicas**: I'm glad you enjoy it and to review in Portuguese =) Keep reading it and thank you for the support.

To **Si. Crazy**: Thank you for your lovely review, and love them together to, they seem like a perfect couple, I hope there will be more Kono&Steve in the 3 season of Five-0.

To** Roxtonissexy: **Thank you, I almost blushed when you said that I was doing a "brilliant job", thank for you lovely review. I know there were a few mistakes, but I'm working on it, at least I'm trying. =) Hope you keep reading.

To **Amanda: **Thank you, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

To **Guest: **Thank you, your review was lovely, get reading it. =)

Hope you enjoy it. It's a romantic chapter.

She was cute, absolutely cute. Her daughter was an amazing baby, Steve thought to himself. Right now Kyla was running in the house while Kono and Steve were sitting on the couch, Steve couldn't help but smile, she was so beautiful.

"You did an amazing job raising her" Steve told her "I just wish I didn't miss it"

"She is only three, and you can be here now, for her, you can see her as much as you want, she is yours too, and I must say that she got your smile." She told him.

"You really think that?" He asks her "She is so perfect, I almost can't believe she is actually mine"

"I got that problem sometimes." She told him, when Kyla climb into her lap. "Mommy can we go eating. I'm starving!"

"Mommy needs to tell you something first…" She said to her and shares a look with Steve, he took a deep breath. "Kyla, a couple of month ago, you ask me about your daddy, remember that?" She simple nod "Well, mommy has an answer for you now, but first, do you like Steve?"

The little girl just smile at him, and Steve's heart skip a beat. "Yes mommy, he is very nice. I wish my daddy could be like him."

As soon as Kyla finishes say that, Steve could feel tears coming to his eyes, the last time he cries was when his mother died in a car crash. And now, a little girl, is little girl, was asking for is daddy to be him. He felt like a jerk who had abandoned is child.

"Sweetie, Steve is your daddy." Kono say to the little girl in the arms and then was silence, a deep silence. Kyla was looking at her, with the look she got from Steve. The she open a big smile and says "Really mommy?"

"Really sweetie, he is your daddy" She told her and Kyla smile jumping into Steve saying "Daddy…"

The dinner was wonderful, it was what Kono always dream, a family with her daughter and her father. Steve was amazed about much Kyla was talkative and happy. She was so happy to have a daddy of her own that for her was easy call him "daddy" and Steve couldn't help but smile all the time. Putting her into bed it never was an easy thing, she was always full of energy that Kono took at least one hour to manage to put her asleep, but that day she was so excited to have her daddy that Kono almost fell asleep first.

An hour later, she came down and Steve was looking at the ocean from her open window, he looks so handsome that Kono felt like she was hypnotized.

"Steve" She calls him "She is asleep, now. How do you feel? I know it's a bit confusing on the beginning, because Kyla is a lot energetic…"

"I felt like I'm a jerk who had negligence is own daughter, she is so perfect and yet I didn't even know her… I'm sorry Kono, I'm so sorry you spent all that alone, but now, I want to help you at everything I can. It's that ok with you?"

She smiles at him, they were getting closer "The only thing I want is for my daughter to me happy, and you're her father, I want you there for her." They were millimeters apart from each other. "You're so beautiful Kono…" She just smiles, knowing what was coming next. "I've missing you…"

"I missed you too." she felt him touch is lips, at first it was a carefully, almost like he didn't want to scare her, but then they let their feelings take control, he tightened is arms around her when she start to kiss is back. In a few time it became more intense, much more intense. Her shirt soon feels on the ground and she wrapped her arms around him. He could feel the rhythm of her breath increase like his own. They drove backwards in her room; they suddenly look at each other eyes and god that was the best kiss they ever had.

**Ok that was short but I think it was sweet and lovely. Kono and Steve seems perfect to each other, but there relationship won't be easy. Next chapter, Kono will tell Chin that Steve is Kyla's father. Hope you enjoy it. **


	4. Chapter 4

To **Maggiemcgarrett: **Hi Maggie, thank you for your review, I love see Steve as a daddy, he look cute around children, especially with her daughter. Hope you keep reading it.

To **Rebecca list: **Thank you Rebecca, your review was lovely. I hope you like this chapter too.

So this chapter will be a little more funny, because we will see how Chin react when get to know that Steve is Kyla's daddy.

A sunbeam reached Steve's face through the white curtains. She slowly opened his eyes and woke up. Immediately, he didn't recognize the place where he was, but then she remembered the night and smiled. He turned on his side and she was lying next to him, still asleep. She look so beautiful and peacefully that he couldn't help but kiss her on her back, the open her eyes but close them right after, only smiling.

They kiss again, and again, and then, but they heard a sound coming from downstairs.

"Get used to it, having a three years old means no more sleep after seven." She smile at him as she get up "Take a shower, I will get breakfast ready."

"I do rather take a shower with you…" He told her seductively.

"So do I, but Kyla is hungry and here, come on, don't stay in bed, I don't want to be late for work." She smiles once more before leaves the room.

After a while he came downstairs and sees her daughter drinking a bottle of milk sitting in the table as Kono is finishing drying her hair.

"Daddy" Kyla smile and handle the bottle to her mommy, Steve picks her up with a smile, he looks at Kyla with adoration in his eyes. "Morning"

"Good morning Kyla" He told her, Kono only smile but as soon as she took a look at the her watch she sad "We going to be so late!"

"Are we going to the beach mommy?"

"No Sweetie, mommy needs to go to work, and so is your father. And you need to go to the kindergarten." She told her and picks her Kyla's bag. "Come on Kyla, hurry up."

Steve took her outside with Kono and places her on the back sit of the car.

The worst part was putting Kyla on the kindergarten, she hates there mostly because she was away from her mother, for the past month, every time Kono let her she would cry for more than two hours and remind the next two in a completely silence. But in that day it was worst, she really want to be with her father and Steve was about to taking her with him, but like Kono says "How would you except to case criminal with a three years old on the back sit of your car?"

Steve's heart almost break up when he leaves Kyla crying, but Kono keep saying that she will be fine, and promise him he can pick her up later, in the afternoon.

"She needs to be there, I can't always do what she wants, she will get spoiled if I keep doing what she wants all the time!"

"But she was crying…"

"And… she will cry a lot. But in the end will be good for her, and it's her first month, so in a few days she will be stay easily without crying her eyes out."

"She is only three… so tiny…" He almost begs to her to let him pick her now.

"I'm still looking for something else for her. Like a sport. She will like more, but for now she needs to stay there!"

They arrived to HQ ten minutes later, they simple share a kiss and he whispers in her hear "I love you, we're in this together."

"We will face Chin. You know that and he is a little overprotecting when it comes to me. So good luck, because you will need it!"

They enter the HQ hand to hand and Chin notice and Danny too, it almost impossible, according to Danny Steve had the smile "that teenagers have when the go to the prom ball for the first time with the hot girl!" Chin doesn't look happy but Steve needs to tell him, so he looks at Kono and she gives him an encouragement look.

"There's something you guys need to know. Me and Kono…we…"

"Save your breath lover boy, we can get it from the looks…" Danno says "Congratulation!"

"Kono…" Chin says in his calm voice "Do you realize you have Kyla and she needs…"

"She is mine" Steve says abruptly "Kyla is my daughter."

"That a lovely thing to say Steve, but Kono knows that a kid comes with a lot of responsibilities…"

"No Cuz… she is… like really is Steve's daughter." Kono says to him and Chin's eyes grow.

"HOW!? Why didn't you tell me?" She asks Kono "And you… You leave her, you left your daughter, do you have any idea what Kono pass through to raise Kyla!?"

"I didn't know she was pregnant. I swear. I didn't know. Ok?! But I'm where to take my responsibilities and whatever comes. I already talk to Kono, so please, try to understand. I'm not proud of what happen."

"That's it. You talk and THINK EVERTHING IS JUST FINE MCGARRETT!?"

"No. I know that what I did was wrong, but the thought of Kono pregnant never come to me! If it had I would've look for her!"

"IT NEVER CROSSES YOUR MIND! YOU KNOCK HER! HER FAMILY LEAVES HER ALONE ON THE STREET! BECAUSE SHE WAS NINETEEN AND SHE DIDN'T TOLD HIM YOU WERE THE FATHER!"

"Chin, I understand you. But Steve didn't know. So there was nothing we could do about. I'm happy now, please try to understand that…"

"You're happy? Really happy? With him?"

She nods her head with a smile.

"I will give a chance" Chin tells Steve "But if you, by any means, leave her and your daughter, I will hunt you down and kill you! Did I make myself clear?!"

"Yes you did Sir." Steve replied.

Chin finally smile and shake Steve hand.

"So now _daddy_ let's get back to work. We have a case!" Danno says to the time "Come on, we can discussed Steve's status later…

**So there it is a brand new chapter. Chin reaction was a bit crazy but I always thought it would come to this. Hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter Steve will disobeyed one of Kono's requests. It'll be funny to see.**

To **Lily**: Thank you for your kind review, I hope your day at work runs well. I'm glad you love it, I never thought anyone would ever read…

To **Sarah**: Chin reaction was a bit more than thought, but it was fun… at least for Danno, after all Kono is his baby cousin and he saw what she passed… I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To **Nicas**: I'm glad you keep reading it. Steve and Kono are perfect to each other so there family is just perfect (at least in my mind) so keep reading it. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

To** Rebeccalist: **Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Steve was driving himself nuts, come one, he discovered in less than twenty four hours that he was a father and he had a wonderful little girl, and in the morning, Kono forces him to let Kyla at that stupid kindergarten and she was crying her eyes out. He and Danno were stopping at a dinner station to get lunch, and the thought of his daughter crying was killing him.

"What is happening to you?" Danno ask him "Come on, we can talk, like two normal citizens."

"Kyla. She is look into that kindergartner. She hates it there. We could pick her up, you know?"

"Kono will kill you, most probably. And besides, kindergartners aren't that bad. Grace had one, like it, by the end. At first she use to cry but that's normal!"

"But she is small. And she was sad. Can you go pick her?"

"No! Kono will be freaking out if she find out."

"She won't find out!" He said confident "Come on, let's pick her up, just for a while." He told her "You never pick up Grace early?"

He looks at his partner and just told him "Don't say I didn't warn you. Kono will get mad."

They only took less than five minutes to get there. Steve told the teacher he was Kyla's father. As soon as the little girl saw him she screams "Daddy" and run full speed to him.

"Hi" Steve had that the same look into his eyes as Danny had the first time he saw Grace.

"Take me out of where. I hate it. Please daddy…" She told him and grab into is neck "Don't let me here. Please"

"Why don't like it Sweetie? It's seems nice to me… Did anybody hurt you?" Because if so Steve would kill it, with his own hands.

"Nobody talks to me. They say that you didn't want me because I was boring"

The little girl into is arms start crying again. And Steve just kisses her forehead. "Daddy loves you, okay. Don't ever forget that. Do you know Danno?"

Kyla open her eyes again and clean her tears, slowly nodded her head. "Can you please stay here with him, daddy needs to do something first, and we can have lunch after that."

Danno pick Kyla up and smile at her, turn her around so she won't be able to her father arguing with the Miss Kokamota, Kyla's teacher.

The argument didn't last more than ten minutes, but at the end, Steve pick her daughter pink bag and told Danny, while pick Kyla from is arms. "Let get out of here"

"Can we have lunch at Kamekona, he is nice!" Her daughter told him as soon as they reach the car, Steve place her on the back sit and told Danno. "Kono is going to kill me! I took Kyla of the Kindergartner"

"I warn you, she will be mad, but if you can manage to let her be there tomorrow all day, she will forgive you."

"I accidental took her out of there, forever." He explain to him "How I going to tell Kono this."

"Don't know, but better have a nice excuse for it." Danno say "I must say you outcome with this one, she is beautiful."

"I know!" He says proud. "With two parents like me and Kono, she could only be perfect"

"Humble, my dear friend is a very nice characteristic of humans being, at least, the normal ones, but you don't have any of that." He says to him, sarcastically.

"Danno, I need to eat, so do you, and so need Kyla, so let drove, ok, my characteristic can be discussed later."

"I don't think so, Kono is going to kill you. Do you know that?" He just laughs but inside, he was deadly afraid of Kono's reaction.

Then is phone start to ringing and he saw "Kono" write in the screen of his mobile, he choose to pick up her call.

"Hi sweetheart…" He made signal to his daughter to be quiet. "Miss me already?"

"I just receive a call telling to pass by the Kyla's school to sign some paper for her leave the kindergarten, I think they are wrong, don't you agreed to me, Steven?"

"Yes, honey, I totally agreed with you" He says in a soft voice, but then she just blows up. "You couldn't hold yourself, couldn't you!? You need to get her out of there, she is just a kid but she needs rules…"

"Hi mommy, me, daddy and uncle Danno are getting lunch at Kamekona." She says holding the fluffy bunny that Steve gave to her.

"Hi sweetie, mommy is glad you're having fun, see you later…" She told her daughter in a soft and calm voice but quickly switches her tone and talk to Steve "We are going to discuss this later!"

**So what did you think… Send review about what you think is going happen next. How Kono and Steve will get along with this problem.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I start to sound a little bit annoying, but I can't help but thank you guys, for support my work and helping kept on.**

To **Annie Bley: **Thank you for yours reviews. I'm glad you love it.

To **CoconutLUVer: **Thank you for your review, I hope you keep reading it. I will keep update as fast as I can.

To **RebeccaList: **Steve is getting troubles with Kono, especially because he spoils Kyla too much.

To **Sarah: **I have the same wish you have, Steve and Kono make a great couple, I truly hope they get their time, there are like perfect to each other. It's hard for Steve let Kyla stay there as much as is for Kono, but I imagine Steve as a soft heart when it comes to his children.

To **Roxtonissexy: **Thank you, it nice you like my work and keep reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To **Guest: **I'm sorry you can understand, I know it has some mistakes, but most of the people says that the can understand everything, I'm sorry I promise I will be more careful, but finding a nice beta readers isn't easy… I really like your review because it is very important to me that people told what they think, and thanks to you I will be more alert to my grammar mistakes. About the story, Steve could easily take Kyla out, I know is sounds weird, but Kono could, early, give permission on the school for letting Steve take Kyla… Off course he could take her out of the Kindergarten and Kono would be notify, but that actually happen, because Kyla teacher call Kono as told her what happen.

I hope you keep reading it…

To **mckono4ever: **Well, Chin probably won't help him, must because is a grow up man and Kono can be very scary when she is upset, so men be careful… XD. But she is arguing with him later…

To **Guest**: Thank for your lovely review, I appreciate you like my job. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To **MeMii: **Thank you for your lovely review, you were very kind to tell me I did few mistakes, I hope you keep reading it.

To **Nicas: **I glad you like it. I was reading some online spoiler, I read one that says that Kono and Steve will get a one night stand, I hope is true, they really deserve their chance together…

As soon as they arrive home, Kono was still to talking to Steve, her daughter feel asleep on the back sit of his car.

"I'm sorry, Kono, I didn't mean to get her out of that. But she was so sad…"

"I told you, Steve, you need to let her there, it took me almost a full year to get here there, it's a very god kindergartner and it's special hard to get a spot there. You simple ruin it in less than five minutes, what will I do tomorrow, I need to get to work and so do you? Where will a put her, can you tell me?"

He didn't answer her mostly because he knows she has the right to be upset him. "I'm tired and I need to put Kyla in her bed too. Make yourself comfortable. We will discuss this later. Maybe tomorrow."

"I'll put Kyla asleep, you can have time to yourself." He told her and picks his daughter from her arms. She didn't decline and simply let him took her, she really could use that time for herself. She watches Steve climb the stairs with Kyla, she took a deep breath and led to the bathroom, a shower would be good.

It only took ten minutes, to change his daughter into her fluffy pajamas and put her into her bed. He covers her and kisses her forehead whispering "Good night sweetie."

As soon as he leaves her daughter room he could hear the water running from the bathroom, Kono was taking a shower and suddenly he felts a huge of joining her, but he didn't know how would she react, because she is really mad at him and they didn't even discussed their relationship, everything is new and he don't know how to behave.

"I can almost hear you thinking" Kono's voice said to him. She was staring at him using only a towel; she is torturing him… almost…

"I'm sorry Kono, I will talk to the principal tomorrow, and they will accept Kyla again."

"Don't go there…" She told him, and sits on his laps and places a kiss on his lips "We will find something else… And tomorrow, she will stay with Kamekona…"

"Why? I thought you like that school…?"

"Not after what you told me today. How could they let the other ones call her the thing they do… She never told me…" She said "I was looking for a sport, but the only ones that got three years old is gymnastics and ballet."

"I'm not sure she will be pleased with ballet, but gymnastics… she has a lot of energy, it could be good for her…"

"She will get injury. I did it, for a while, when I was a child, and when I was ten years old. I got a serious injury, so I give up and went to surf. But they can accept her, and she can be there for the all day…"

"We can arrange that tomorrow. I think she will be pleased to be there. Don't you think…"

"I hope so… There's the only solution we have Steve."

"We need to talk about us, Kono…" He says to her "I love you, and know that I have a daughter with you makes me love you even more. I know it soon but we could manage it…"

"I love you too, and Kyla needs her father… You're what I always dream about. Having a family with you and Kyla, we could try, but I need rules…"

"What kind of rules…"

"We will only be with each other… no more other woman or man, just the two of us, ok? Because Kyla needs to feel safe and she needs to feel that we're happy…" She told him looking at his eyes, he nod and somehow felt a huge relief to know that she only belongs to him, that no other man would be able to put their dirty hands on her… "And we need to be home at eight, most of the days, because I want to see and play with my daughter, I want us to be there for her." He agrees with her "And finally, you don't go anywhere that evolves dangerous, risking your life or anything else that could kill you without telling me first."He nods his head. "And don't give up, because this isn't a fairytale, it hard sometimes so… promise we will always fight for it. Ok?" He only kisses her in response. She smiles at him by the end of the kiss.

They share a kiss one more time before they fall asleep in the couch, holding each other.

**I know it a small chapter and their fight was very light… Hope you enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, in this new chapter Kono and Steve face Kono's father.

To **Rebecca List**: I'm sorry that took so long, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

To **Roxtonissexy**: Thank you for your lovely review, I hope you find this chapter as sweet as the other one.

Kono sighed, as she closed her eyes, she was resting on rather huge amount of pillows, in her room, Steve was asleep next to her, smiling. She takes a look at the clock placed in her nightstand. 6:00 am. Still too early for to be awake, she moves slowly but Steve open his eyes. "He is a Navy Seal, what do you expect from him!?" she thought to herself.

"Good morning… Is still early, you don't you sleep, I'm catching some waves…"

"I'm not sleepy at all…" He kisses her. She just couldn't hide her smile.

"MOMMY!" Kyla's crying voice wakes them up. She was scariest sound Kono ever hear coming from her daughter. He rushes to their daughter's room, and Kono immediately took her into her arms. "It's okay babe, mommy is here… shiuuu… mommy is here."

"Kono…" Steve took a note what was posting on her daughter window.

_Next time I will do more than scar her. WF_

Kono just hugs her daughter close to her. Steve approaches and kisses her daughter forehead whispering to Kono "Nobody will hurt her, I promise you."

She just drop a silence tear, Kyla is now fully awake in her mother's arms.

"Mommy what was that noise?" She asks her.

"Just the wind babe, nothing more." She dislikes lying to her daughter but she knows she didn't have any other option.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" She states like nothing happen minutes before, Kono smile and Steve just laughs and went downstairs to get her milk.

"Uncle Chin!" A childish voice came to Chin's hears. "Aloha Kyla"

"Aloha." She reply with a great smile, Chin pick her up "Good morning Cuz' Kyla is a little bit energetic today."

"She is growing up so much…" He told her and she smile. "Why did you bring her with you?"

"Something happen." Steve state "Someone break into our house, and they try to get Kyla. They left thing" He handles the paper to Chin. His face is showing fear and concern."

"Who could be this WF?" He asks Steve.

"No idea. But I'm finding out!" Steve says "What happen to you?"

Steve says when Danno comes with his arm on his chest. "Don't! Just don't ask!" He says "I can to pursue any criminal for the next two weeks… Kono will be your new partner. It's lovely, pattern on love and crime…"

Steve smile and Kono blushed. "But people, we got work to do… what is your daughter doing here?" He ask him "Hi little one!"

"Hi uncle Danno." She smiles at him and then Kono tell her something in Hawaiian and she simple nod and went to her mother office. They explain what happen early to Danno.

"So, she will be with you all day, pay attention to anything that could happen!" Steve told him "Me and Kono need to see Kamekona. And do something to."

"Come on little one, let's get something to eat, because uncle Danno is hungry…" He told to the little girl. "Your daddy is driving you nuts, isn't it. Off course it is, what a silly question."

Steve was about to say something like "Don't corrupted my daughter" but the sound of her laugh fill the air and he just smile before get out of the blinding.

The drove for more than half an hour but they reach the place that Kamekona told them about, they came out of the car together and Kono saw them, talking to the neighbors. She took a deep breath; Steve could almost notice the tension. He looks at the same direction she was looking.

He simple took her hand and kisses her cheek. Her father looks at her, with that man.

"My daughter, my ungrateful daughter." A tall man came to them; Kono was looking at him with his eyes full of tears and sadness. "The shame of our family, how dare you to come here!?" Kono's eyes meet Steve's and he could said that she was begging for them to go, far away from there.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe this neighborhood belong to you, so Kono as the same rights to be here as well."

"And you the hell are you!? Do you know how I am! How dare you talk to me like that!"

"I'm Steven McGarrett"

"Oh, I heard about you. Navy Seal" He says "If I was you, I would leave her, she bring disgrace to everyone, she is a whore, a shame to our family!"

"Don't you ever say that again!" Steve says and anger came to him.

"Oh… Did she tell you that she got herself knock up at nineteen with a man that she even could remember! And then she forces us to be humiliated by having that brat. She could only bring disgrace!"

"That brat, your son of bitch, is my daughter, and if you ever came close to them, I will hunt you down!" As soon as Steve told the old man this, his eyes grow wild.

"YOU'RE THE MEN HOW BROUGHT DISGRACE TO MY FAMILY!" He says "I don't intended to come close to that brat or even came close to her!"

Kono simple took Steve hand a told him "Let's get out of here! He doesn't deserve all this attention!"


	8. Chapter 8

To **Guest: **I really love that you enjoy my fic, Merci

To **Lily: **Well, I didn't want to male Kono's father that bastard, but it kind of happens. I'm really glad like my fic.

To **Sarah: **In this chapter you will see you is WF, but I can guarantee you that is not Wo Fat, I didn't even connect those two when I wrote WF. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

To **Rebecca List: **I'm glad you like it, so here it is the new chapter I promise, sorry it's late.

To **Guest: **I will keep you favorite family safe! Seal word! =) I'm really glad you found my story "better everytime" =)

To **Kimmie Fern: **I will write more McKono stories! I really didn't thinking anyone could read it, but I'm really glad you did it! I know my grammar had a few mistakes, but I'm trying to improve, but thank for supporting my job!

So, there's another chapter over here! Hope you guys enjoy.

He truly hates this, why they always run… Come one, this is an island; they can swim until they reach land, that's the most stupid thing. And yet, they go to the water, and he needs to follow them! For god sake! Kono get into the water seconds before he does. And now, he is really piss of, so before he can get on water he reaches for a small boat and catches the idiot. Because really, even for a thief he is an idiot, a freaking idiot! He just so piss off because that guy now you attack his house, and he will talk.

"So now…" He says to him "YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME YOU BREAK INTO MY HOUSE THIS MORNING!"

The jerk only smile, and Kono loses her patient, and kick his face hard!

"WHO THE HELL BREAKS INTO MY HOUSE!?" She is screaming at him "WHO WAS THE SON OF A BITCH THAT CAME CLOSE TO MY DAUGHTER!?" She keep asking him "AND IF YOU DON'T OPEN THAT FUKING MOUTH OF YOUR, I'M GOING DROP YOU INTO THIS WATER WITH YOU HAND TIE AND I'LL BE WATCHING YOU DIE!"

The men look at Kono deeply scary, and say "Your father" She looks at him "Your father. He orders me to take your child and left!"

Steve didn't need to hear anything else, she just shout him on his leg.

"Next time you came close to my child I'll make sure you can't tell the story!"

As soon as the reach the beach, Steve put him on the back sit of his car and drives to the HQ, they need to do something about this, Kyla could not be in dangerous and they couldn't be in dangerous."

"Kono are you okay?" Steve asks her after we interrogate WF "We're in this together, no matter what!"

"I know he is a jerk, but he is my father, he is the same one that walk me into my first day of school, he is still the father that teach me how to ride my bicycle, how can we do that. He orders to that man to take away my baby. Why!?"

She feels into her knees crying, Steve simply held her and let her cry. It really hurt her know that her father was this kind of monster.

"Maybe the guy is lying." She tries to cheer her up but he knows that she is too smart to believe in that.

"We got work to do. I don't want anyone close to her again, nobody could hurt my baby." She says.

"Go home Kono, take Kyla with you, your father already confess this" We told her after looking at his mobile "Chin is brought him now."

In other case she would say "I stay" but the only thing she want in that moment was get out of there and be with her daughter.

Hours later, around nine, Steve arrives home, Kono was making dinner and their daughter was sitting in a soft playground that was settled in Kono's living room. She was so busy that she didn't even hear him come home. Kyla, however, screams "Daddy" and Steve pick her up.

"Is everything ok?" She asks him and he simply nod. "No more monstrous here"

"Thanks daddy!" She says "Monstrous are ugly and they scary me!"

Steve smiles at his daughter and kiss her forehead. "Yes they are sweetie." He places her into her playground again.

"Do you want to talk about this, because we can talk…"

"No." She says and kisses him. The kiss was slow and sweet, kind of reminding of how much they love each other. "Kissing is gross" Kyla walks in the kitchen with her fluffy pink bunny, Kono and Steve could only laughs at it. Steve picks her daughter up. "Kissing boys is gross, so don't ever kiss boy!? Okay sweetie?"

"Okay daddy" She agrees and Steve though about the possibility about a jerk came close to her daughter, we would kick is ass, and giving his eyes to sharks.

"Steve, she isn't even four…" Kono says to him when she starts to play again.

"I don't know when it her birthday…" Steve says "When did she born."

"December, 24." She told him "She is a Christmas baby" Kono only smile remember the day that her daughter came to world.

"Christmas is next week. Kyla is almost…"

"Yap, four years old." She says "She is growing up so fast!"

"Kono… I thought about something, you know…" Steve says to her "I was hoping we could make Kyla my daughter, legally, who know… I really want her to use my name and I want to be there for her… if is okay with you?"

She only nod and hug him "It all I ever wanted for her"

They kiss again and she simple whisper into his hear "Tomorrow morning Kyla will be, legally, our daughter".

**In the next chapter will be more McKono, and it will be Kyla fourth birthday, and Christmas as well. Hope you guys like. =) **


End file.
